Broken Sorrows
by XxAmazingGraceXx
Summary: What would life be like for the boy's if Darry had a girl friend? Meet Isabella Winston, Dallas's older sister. She's the exact opposite of her younger brother and could probably be a soc. She graduated from high school with Darry and they have been lovers ever since. How different would everything be between Pony, Soda, and Darry, Dally? Dive into the world of Isabelle Winston.


Summary: What would life be like for the Curtis's if Darry had a girl friend? Meet Isabella Winston, Dallas's older sister. She's the exact opposite of her younger brother and could probably be a soc. She graduated from high school with Darry and they have been lovers ever since. How different would everything be between Pony, Soda, and Darry? What about Dally? Dive into the world of Isabella Winston.

Chapter One

I smiled and watched the boys play football from the window. I was making cookies for the boy to eat later. They were Sodapop's favorite kind, chocolate chip and cranberry. I took turns making cookies for the boys. They just couldn't stand when I made the other' s favorite kind. So I made a schedule. I watched Pony and Johnny team up and tackle Steve to the ground. I laughed and shook my head. They were so wild and rowdy. I wouldn't have them any other way, though.

Soda and Darry stood to the side and watched, laughing. My smile widened and then fell when I noticed Dallas walking into the back yard. His face was red and angry. I sighed and stood up from my chair. He was in trouble again and I would be the one to take care of it. I sighed and made my way to the back door. Dallas was pacing back and forth with his fists clenched tightly. All the boys were watching him with wide eyes. No one noticed that I was approaching them. As soon as I was close enough I spoke.

"What's going on?" All eyes were towards me, but my eyes were on Dallas. His eyes softened a little while looking at me. That was really hard to get out of Dally. Not many people could do it, but I could and sometimes Johnny.

"Nothing. I can handle it by myself." I rested my hands on my hips and gave Dally a hard look. He always tried to keep me out of the situations, but as his legal guardian he had to tell me a lot of things he would rather not.

"Dallas, tell me now." I told him, softening my voice and eyes while looking at him "I can't do anything about it if you don't tell me."

"I don't want you to get involved in it." Dally hissed at me. I saw Darry tense out of the corner of my eyes and he moved a little closer to me, but he didn't say or do anything else.

"If it has anything to do with the police I'm going to find out about it anyways. This isn't New York anymore you can't get away with as much." I told him firmly. He looked at me with cold hard eyes ten turned around on his heal an darted away. I stepped toward the way he went and cried out his name, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back onto a stone rock chest. Tears streamed down my face as I watched my little brother dart away. Darry kept his arms around me tightly and stroked my hair as the tears slid down my cheeks in a steady flow.

"I'm going to kill him." I heard Steve mutter. The boys were all very protective of me. I was one of the few girls in their group and I was by far the most active. Dallas always pulled stuff like that on me and I should be used to It, but I'm not and I probably never will be.

"Wait, don't go after him yet. It will just upset Bella more." That was Soda's voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Between Ponyboy and Sodapop they were like my own brothers. I hate to admit it, but Pony and Soda were more like brothers than Dally ever has been. I pulled away from Darry and gave a tearful smile to Soda and held my arms out to him.

"Come here." I told him. Soda gave me a lazy smile and took me in a crushing hug. I laughed as he picked me up from the ground. He put me back down on the ground and Darry's arm instantly we around my waist. I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. The boys all started to gag and yell their disapproval. I just laughed and Darry rolled his eyes.

"Did you make cookies, Bella?" Pony asked in a small voice, looking up at me with big blue eyes. I smiled at him and ruffled his greased hair.

"Of course I did. IT was Soda's turn so don't even think about arguing with me about the flavor." Soda made a straggled 'Yip!" noise and took off towards the kitchen. I laughed and watched all the other boys, except Pony and Darry. Pony was looking at me with a unreadable expression. I noticed how he wouldn't look at Darry at all.

"Ponyboy, go eat with the rest of the boys." I mentally sighed as Darry spoke with a hard voice. It was the voice he normally used with Pony. I really needed to talk to him about it. Pony didn't say anything else as he slowly made his way to the house, leaving Darry and I alone. I sighed and turned to face my boyfriend. He wrapped both arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." I told Darry. His eyes softened than what he talked to Pony with. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. I felt Darry suck in a deep breath.

'I'm not being hard on him." I heard him say.

"You are, but you just don't realize it. I know you have a tough loud on your shoulders. I know how it feels trust me, I do. It's affecting Pony just as much as it's affecting you and Soda. Maybe even more so than you two considering he's the youngest. Just promise you'll try to be a little less….I don't know…cold." I said, looking up at him hopeful eyes. Darry was looking down at me with an unreadable expression. He nodded and I smiled. "Good, thank you."

"I love you, Bella." Darry whispered holding me closer. I rested against him, closing my eyes and letting his strong arms hold me. I inhaled his strong sent and couldn't help but feel at home. He was always there when I needed him and he always would be.

"I love you to, Darry. You have no idea." I whispered against his chest. He kissed my head and rubbed my back gently. Being with Darry calmed me more than anything. He knew what I went through with Dally and he tried to help me out with as much as he can, but he also had Soda and Pony to take care of. We were both two young adults taking care of our siblings, but for two complete different reasons. Darry's parents had died in a car accident. They were the two sweetest people in the whole entire world. The Curtis Brothers were the luckiest boys I knew. My parents were a whole different story. Sometimes I blame Dally's behavior on them, but I know it's something so much deeper than that. My mother and father were two complete different people. My mother was sweet and nice like Darry's mother and father, but my father was cold. So cold he was almost abuse. My mother tried to stop it, but that where it started to turn into an even bigger problem. The night of my eighteenth birthday my father had murdered my mother. All because she bought me a two expensive necklace for my birthday. My father was sent to prison right away and Dally was sent to a boy's home for a little while. I fought to earn custody over him and I won. That's how we got where we are right now.

It's how I only have one more chance before I loose Dallas for good, and there was no way I, Isabella Winston would ever let that happen.

here...


End file.
